But what are you?
by x0cj0x
Summary: Cameron Rufo,17, just moved to Beacon Hills in hope of a 'normal' meaningful life. But what happens when the pack gets involved? Oh how wrong could she possibly be?
1. Prologue

**hello fan fiction peeps!** **I'm bored af rn so** **decided that I'll just post some random story** **ya** **know?**

* * *

There once was a girl named Cameron, she had blue hair that bounced into luscious big curls. Originally her hair was straight but she thought it was boring so she trained her hair for form curls.

She has a slim waist, but it wasn't always like that. When she was younger the council had claimed she was over-weight, ever since she had received that letter she worked hard everyday after school to loose weight. It took her 1 year to become steady. She hate the idea of people getting picked on for being 'fat' because she knows what it's like herself.

She was British. Born and raised in Birmingham, not London because as everyone knows that's the capital and is rammed all the time.

All her life she has been told she's 'broken' and ' crazy' some even called her psychotic. So in return she left. She was now standing in the airport of Beacon Hills. She just hoped that her life would finally mean something, that she could fit in and be a normal person for once.

Oh how wrong she was...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1, because I figured I'll make it into a story!**

 **...**

 **Cameron's P.O.V**

 _Ok, so just get in a taxi and go find Sheriff Stilinski and tell him that Uncle Rocky sent me. Simple enough._ I thought.

I left the airport of Beacon Hills and called my taxi. Let's hope it won't cost too much seeming as I only have 50$ on me. This is going to be good for me. A new place where i can leave all _THAT_ stuff behind me. Hopefully, no one will know what happened or why...

My thoughts were broken when the sound of a horn brought me back to reality. I started to walk towards my taxi, I felt a pull to this place already but why?

 **...**

I walked up towards the door of the Stilinski house-hold. My uncle told me he has a son, a few years older than me. His name was a weird polish name, so apparently I was suppose to call him Stiles. At the door I knocked 3 times, it's kind of a habit I have.

"COMING!" Sounded the voice of a male from inside.

I stood waiting until a boy with chocolate hair and amber eyes opened the door. I'm guessing this is Stiles.

"H-hi! How can I help you?" Stiles stutters as he looks at me. I try not to notice his pupil's dilate as he stares at me up and down. _Great, another horn-dog teen boy to worry about._

"Hi! I'm here for Sheriff Stilinski, Richard sent me." I tell him, smiling gently. Let's hope he doesn't ask question's.

"Oh right! DAD!" Yep, this is defiantly Stiles.

Another man enters from round the corner. He seems to be late 40's-early 50's, give or take. This must be Sheriff Stilinski as he is wearing the Sheriff uniform.

"Oh. You must be Cameron, your uncle said you'd be here tonight." He seems friendly enough,"I'll show you to your room!"

He gestured for me to enter the house-hold. When i did I immediately sensed the mountain ash surrounding the place. Great, they know about super natural beings.

This just became a whole lot harder...


	3. Chapter 2

**This is Chapter 2!¡!¡!**

 **(Camerons Pj's: www polyvore com /** **cgi/set?id=217913141** **)**

(still Cameron's POV)

So they know about the supernatural...He'll, they have protection against it. What am I going to do now? The whole point of this move was to escape the dread of the creatures...like me.

What will happen if they activate it while I'm still outside. Wait why would they have to activate it unless there's-

"Cameron?" Stiles interrupted my mental break down.

"Yeah?" Just calm down. Can't have a repeat of Paris.

"My friend's are coming over soon. And they well go to school with _us_ and I think Liam is the same age as you.." He trailed off into silence.

"Oh, I'm just going to stay here. Is that ok?" Of course it's ok you idiot, you live here now!

"Um...He just pop down if you want to...Ok bye!" And with that he was gone.

He cam hang with his little crew and I'll just chill by myself, it's better this way. It's the lonely log for me...simple...

 _Ding-Dong_

I guess his friends are here. Oh well, I better get changed into something comfortable. I grabbed by pajamas which consisted of a black crop top, grey booty shorts and black slippers. I tied my hair back into a pony tail. The thing about my hair is that it gets _everywhere,_ and I'm not even joking.

I can hear everyone downstairs chatting, laughing, just living I suppose. I grab my phone and earphones, I start listening to _I'm gonna show you crazy_ by _Nightcore_.

 **With the pack**

Everyone was chatting away, talking about how they don't want to go to school for a math test, or how boys keep looking at them weirdly or how Hayden was getting clingy.

A sweet voice filled the room from upstairs. Everyone looked towards Stiles, demanding an explanation.

"Stiles? Who's upstairs?" Scott asked. His friend hadn't told him anything of a girl staying at his place. Or was it simply he didn't know himself.

"Oh, that's Cameron." Stiles shrugged off. "My dad's friend sent her here after something happened. I heard over the phone that she has no one left."

Everyone was still confused by Stiles explanation. As the singing got louder, they became more intrigued. There was a sadness that laced the lyrics. A fear possibly, but of what?

Without much thought the pack began to creep up the stairs following the smooth words.

 **Cameron P.O.V**

I continued to sing my heart out. It was my way to let go, release all the pent up emotions, just be free.

My door crept open to reveal Stiles and a bunch of other people. They must've heard me sing...

That wasn't the problem...

It was that I knew they were werewolves...


	4. Chapter 3

**Well, the story is FINALLY coming along...** **Cameron POV  
**

* * *

Ok, calm down Cameron. Maybe they are just innocent teenagers, right? I mean it's not like they're going to kill you, right?

Oh, crap. What if they will? All I wanted was to be normal, at least for a while.

"Who are you?" A guy with brown hair and eyes asked. _Alpha, a TRUE alpha._

How is that possible? A teenager becoming a true alpha, it's practically unheard of. But then again, it's possible.

"I'm Cameron Rufo. My uncle knows Mr Stilinksi and well, when he heard I was travelling again, he asked if I could stay here." I might as well tell them the truth, I mean they can hear my heart beat so...

Everyone was silent for a minute. Great, they're planning my murder, aren't they? Well, might as well make my last few moments useful. So we have a true alpha, but what are the others? Wait, there's another 'dog' in here, a beta? Yes, a beta. A helpful soul, wow those are rare... Banshee. So a true alpha, beta and banshee. Stiles is obviously a human, I mean no supernatural creature is that puny. But there's a force, a violent one, not as violent as a werewolf but still strong. A were-coyote it would seem. Wow, quite the collection. But the other, it's disciplined, a warrior but a saviour. A Kitsune.

"Stiles, why didn't you tell us?" The banshee asked. She's pretty I must admit. A strawberry blonde, red lips. Now she has class.

"I, um, I didn't find out until she kinda just turned up?" It sounded more like a question coming from his mouth, but hey I gotta give the kid some credit. He is talking in front of his crush, how cute.

These people they are pure, they've lost a lot all because one twisted mind inflicted a bite upon the Alpha. Almost like me...

"Why does she smell weird?" The little beta whispered. Here it is, it's over. He should probably learn how to whisper properly though if I was a certain creature I could've easily heard that.

"I don't know..." The alpha responded. Again all eyes fell upon me, the newcomer.

This is going to take forever, I should probably just tell them. If they just stand there until they figure it out, no wonder most of them are gone now.

"Maybe I can help with that," I started, "I'm a Tuntematon."

By the looks on their faces, these people are juts starting in this world. I could help them I guess.

"A what?" Oh, I forgot I'm the only one...

I sighed. This is just great, I'm stuck in a town with a pack that don't know practically anything.

"Take me to the Druid." My voice was firm and agitated. This guy was not doing a good job and I am going to confront him about it.

They all shared a look, the 'should-we-?-or-is-she-going-to-kill-us' look. Urgh...

If they won't help, I'll just have to look through Mr Alpha's head. Sorry...

 _OK, so Alpha's name is Scott McCall...Mother is a nurse helps out when needed...Blah Blah Blah...Druid is Mr Alan Deaton...Head vet at the clinic...His boss, damn this guy either hates his employee or is just stupid...Wait, the Hales...Oh shit._

I started to head for the door when little beat grabbed me. Wow, he is hench...STPO IT! HE'S HOLDING YOU, HOSTAGE!

"Let me go!" I tried screaming but to no avail. Of course, now they want to question me!

"No." The beta firmly replied. Another trip in someone's head I suppose.

 _Name...Liam Dunbar...Beta, well Nah...Dating a Hayden...A hybrid...No past hybrid...Werewolf...Step-dad's a doctor...Works with Momma McCall...IED, interesting...Criticise his strength._

"Your really weak you know?" I smirked when I felt him becoming angry. The rest of the pack were looking almost scared, espeacially Stiles.

"What?" He breathed deep. He's trying to control himself, good boy.

"I said, your really weak. Why would Hayden stay with you? She's probably waiting to dump you right now." Ok, that hit a nerve. You could literally feel teh anger radiating off of him.

"How do you know about Hayden?" Scott questioned. He's smart I'll give him that.

"Easy, McCall I would be happy to tell you everything at the animal clinic with the druid Deaton." I snarkily commented. Why the hell should I statisfy him with answers when I get none?

"Liam, let her go." He was getting down to business. However, that were-coyote was not happy about this.

"What! Scott, you can't be serious! I say we kill her!" She has a temper. Let me guess, mommy issues.

"Calm down Coyote, I'm not going to harm anyone. And please try to keep your mommy issues out of your anger, it's not a good fit." So, maybe taking into consideration the fact that she is easily angered I shouldn't have said that, but she was annoying.

She growled as her eyes flashed blue... _she's killed an innocent._ Stiles grabbed her and she immediately started to calm down. Well, I guess he's her anchor.

Liam finally lets go of me and started to move towards the Alpha and his belief that everyone's good until proven otherwise.

"Well, then let's go to Mr Deaton then shall we?" I asked while smirking cockily.


	5. Chapter 4

**So, this story has got over 200 views now? And I want to say thanks to everyone who has favourited this story and followed, all that...  
Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

I should start to think about my decisions more carefully now, the Druid might tell the others of my 'appearance' and then we'd be in a whole lot of trouble. As far as everyone's concerned I'm a mistake never should have happened, an abomination if you will.

We had all made our lovely turn up at the clinic.  
But we weren't the only ones...

"So, like how did you know we're supernatural and all that?" Liam, who had seemed to calm down, asked me. I gave him my best bitch face that said 'just-one-second-ago-you-wanted-to-kill-me'.

"Why should I tell you?" Seriously, it's like these guys have no idea what a negotiation is!

He started to get pissed, but he wasn't the only one. Oh, it seems I forgot to mention I'm not very patient, I like things done fast and well. Not the way these idiots do.

"Well, we are going out on a limb and keeping you alive!" Haha, he tried to growl at me. Looks like Mr Beta over here really is a puppy.

I seriously can't be bothered for this.

Ignoring Liam, I walked up to Scott seeing as he is the alpha. I wonder if he can sense the other werewolves in there.

"Heyy!" I cheered,"You know there are other werewolves in there right?"

By the look on his face he didn't, no one did. Great, more questions for them to ask. His face said it all, they were expecting something bad but what? Have they done something stupid? I swear if one more pack decides that opening a beacon is ok, I will kill someone.

"Oh, great! You guys activated the beacon! Wow, just when I thought I would escape the supernatural life I live!" I, oh so, dramatically called out. They all glared at me apart from the banshee, what is her name?

"So, banshee, what's your name?" She looked at me in surprise at the fact I knew she was a banshee, "What did you think I knew the others and not you? Sure banshees are rare and all but you aura is unique."

She looked at me sceptically almost as if deciding if she wanted to share her life story with me. I'm too tired and annoyed to look through her head now."Lydia."

"So, you have a nice face, nice name and quite some cash." I praised her for her achievements but that didn't go down well with Stiles. Please tell me he's not about to try and 'protect' her. Mrs Coyote will not be pleased.

"Don't Stiles." I said bored not even looking at him, "I don't feel like activating SOMEONE'S anger right now, well again."

Why are they always so surprised with what I know? I Thought it would be clear by now.

I walked up to the clinic's door and just walked in. Inside were 3 people, 2 werewolves and Mr Deaton himself. Thye all turned to me confused, as the McCall pack walked in behind me.

 _So we have Deaton...2 werewolves...Hales, oh god...Derek Hale and Peter Hale...How is Peter still alive?...This is not good for anyone..._

"Hola, I'm her for the Druid, so pardon me!" I'm not going to start to explain to them, Scott or someone else can do that.

Deaton stepped out from behind the counter and looked at me. He's trying to sense what I am. How cute.

As he starts to catch on as his eyes widen, "How? There is only one, and they died in Paris, 2010."

I wince as he mentioned Paris, the whole reason for my life being anything but normal. Everyone else can stay in their own homes, but not me. Never since Paris. This is the punishment of bein a mistake though isn't it? Never being loved, cared about or just...alive. I felt my eyes become filled with tears, all the breath knocked out of my lungs. The moment my wall falls down they strike.

"What do you mean dead?" Stiles is pretty eager to figure this one out. My mind is a blur, thoughts swirling. I guess I'm not as ready as I believed I was. I never will be but it's not going to stop me.

"What happened in Paris?" Liam was the one to point that out.

My own body betrays me as the tear falls, slowly finding it's path down my face. Time seems to slow down. My knees buck as I fall down to the ground. The Hales stare still not understanding what's happening. Who could blame them? The Druid catches me before I hit the ground. The last thing I remember was being placed upon a metal surface with the pack and Hales surrounding me.

But after that the darkness claimed me...


	6. AN

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

 **My story will contain outfits premade on Polyvore. The link to the collection is: V V V**

 **www. polyvore but_what_are_you/ collection?id = 6415344**

 **Just remove the spaces in your search bar so you know which outfit I talk about in the story notes before the story.**

 **THANKS!**

 ** _Cj_**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey! Guess who's back? Sorry about being MIA, busy with life and stuff...  
Ok, well then let's get on with the story!**

 _ **Chapter 5 ~ Third Person**_

In the clinic, is you had looked closely, you may have noticed a group of teenagers and 3 adults surrounding the metal operating table. On that table was a blue haired teen girl, her eyes closed but chest moving ever so slowly and softly.

Cameron's eyes started to flutter with her rapid eye movement. Everyone looked at each other expecting the worse as the girl was a supernatural being much like themselves. And after what they have seen so far they are willing to say she is meant to be up in Eichen House.

The blue haired girl's eyes finally fully open, she is immediately met with multiple eyes staring at her, but she does happen to notice the lack of one person. She sit's up with her dizzy head to find the one and only Peter Hale whimpering in the corner.

"What happened?" All Cameron could remember was meeting the Druid and Hales but after that, it's all just darkness. She didn't like that one bit, darkness, everyone is scared or angry at one thing and that's hers.

They all remained silent. Looking at each other daring one to break the news. All in fear of what would happen to them, it's probably unfair to judge her but then again it's dangerous to assume all is good and fine. That she will just go running around spreading glorious sunshine in the county of Beacon Hills. Peter Hale suddenly stood and marched over to the table an angry fire in his eyes but you couldn't miss the fear that lurked in the blue pools either.

As soon as he was close enough, Cameron noticed the burns on his hands and start piecing together what happened. She visibly winced remembering what the solution of her facts was. "You were being Sleeping Beauty upon the table." Peter couldn't stop the venom from poisoning his words, "And when I go to shake you awake, I WAS ELECTROCUTED!" He explained in a strained voice, yelling at the not so innocent girl towards the end, expressing his anger.

"Yes, probably should have told you about that defence mecanhism.." Cameron trailed of, maybe mentioning that now would be a bad thing and she didn't need more trouble at this point.

 _ **Cameron P.O.V**_

Why didn't I think to turn it off? Oh right, I was unconscious and didn't think I was going to be manhandled...I can feel the anger pouring from Peter, that's not a good sign if what Scott thinks of him is true.

"You little brat!" Peter was now yelling in my face. "You knew this would happen! You're an evil little runt!"

Ouch, that was a bit much. Time to see what messed him up.

 _So, Peter Hale, Siter is Talia Hale...Uncle to Lauren, Cora and Derek...Lauren's dead...He became Alpha...Bit Scott...Killed a lot of people...Is the creator of the Dead Pool...All in all a bad guy...God, this is so horrible, I'm getting a headache now..._

"Look Mr Angry Alpha, I didn't expect to be man-handled like you didn't expect to be beaten. So please take a chill pill and sit your loser ass in the corner while the adults talk. Okay?" I calmly told him all of this and man did it feel good when his face contorted into shock, but nothing helped him lose that evil gleam in his eye.

Just before he could talk Derek was in my face holding my neck. I smirked at him as he hardened his gaze. Obviously, he was scared angry being his defence. I held still so he could finish his examination. He really has trust issues, but you can't deny he si good looking. Not my type though, I like the innocent but there's nothing wrong with a little play with the bad.

"Derek, can you like, I don't know, give me my neck back?" I asked him with the best puppy eyes I could muster. He didn't seem to appreciate that much but still, he let go.

"How do you know all this?" He then turned to Deaton, "How come we don't know of her?"

Deaton was still looking weirdly at em as was the rest of the pack. This is going to take a long time if I don't just start now. Why are they so eager anyway? They should know b y now that this life only leads to death, it leads to torture and the only way to survive is to hide. Become neutral. Stay away from the pain, leave everything behind.

"I'll tell you. I'm a Tuntematon, a Nepoznat, a Bellissima Morte, a Panaxeno Ena. I have loads of names, but they most commonly just mean Unknown. I'm a new species of supernatural creature. My mum was a siren. my dad was a witch. In the end, I was a disaster, I've inherited both of their skill set as well as the power of a werewolf, the mindset of a banshee and a will like a kitsune. That's how I know who you are, or should I say what? I can read minds, draw in the unknowing and wreak disaster. It's my fault my parents are dead, it's my fault of what happened in Paris. Ever since I swore to become 'invisible', this town was supposed to give me refuge but that didn't happen did it?" By teh time I was finishe dI had tear sstreaming down my face.

I always hated this part, when they all look at me in pity...


End file.
